The New Life of Humphrey
by KateandHumphrey1234
Summary: Blamed of Murder and Ruining the packs food? What will happen to Humphrey and Kate? Humphrey loner story rated T but may change. (HxK SxL)(First summary sorry if bad)
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STORY (Would like constructive criticism)  
Lets get some things straight, I'm replacing Garth with my charrie Snow for Lilly and will post Bio next chapter and will do Pov's of all of them and I'm writing this on my phone so may take awhile to update and apologize for any auto correct mistakes I overlooked (Please tell me if this is too long)  
Chapter 1 It Takes a Turn The Worst  
Humphreys POV

It was just a normal day in the western (was it?) pack as I walked through camp and smiled to a few wolves as I recalled the recent events that have plaqued my mind with memories. From rescuing Kate to seeing Garth and Kate divorce it had been an interesting week. As I walked through camp I saw Kate approaching and we smiled as nuzzled . I felt warm sensation spread through my body as we touched. "I love you Humphrey" she barked as I just stood there in her embrace. "Want to go on a walk before the moonlight howl?" I asked with a smile. She smiled "I'd love to" she said simply. I led her around the familiar territory in silence our company was enough for our endless love.

As the sun fell over the horizon I nudged her towards the mountain "We should probably start heading there." I commented as we sped up slightly. We emerged into the clearing and saw a few wolves already here. Me and Kate waved to them as we took our usual spot at the top of the mountain. As more wolves started to appear I howled first as Kate joined in. Our howls harmonized together in bliss as other couples joined in. Kate leaned on my shoulder and I knew we were meant to be together. As the howling died down me and Kate finished along with the last few wolves. With the moonlight shining on Kate's fur I looked at her beauty mouth agape as she giggled. I blushed and looked away but looked back into her eyes "Kate can I ask you something?" I said nervously looking into her face "Will you marry me". But instead of the surprised face I was met with a forlorn face l "what's wrong Kate" I asked nervously

Kate's POV

I was on the verge of tears but not the good kind as I choked on the verge. She couldn't say yes not now, not with the arising problem. All I could manage to say was "I'm sorry" and I ran away In tears rolling down my face. I ran to my den as my dad asked "What's wrong Kate" as I cried into his chest. "He asked me to marry him" as I felt him nod "Sorry Kate but It's the pack law" I cried more as my mind flashed to Humphrey and I really hoped he would be ok.

Humphreys POV

I stood there as I felt tears coming 'what did I do wrong' I thought. I felt a tear roll down my face as I ran off to my den. When I got there I broke down In tears as memories flashed to all the good times we had together. But as the thoughts of Kate were going I was pounced on by someone I assumed was Shakey and I grunted "Shakey get off me" I howled but no response came. My lack of silence cause my eyes be covered as I was engulfed by darkness.

My eyes opened to 3 silhouettes and the moon as my eyes adjusted I saw It was Kate, Winston, and Garth. Winston then barked with a growl behind it "Humphrey you have charged with the murder of a litter of pups and one alpha, your punishment is banishment from this pack!"

Don't you love cliffhangers :)  
Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't and what would make it better.  
Work on the second chapter and hope to release 2 chapters a week.  
ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE FORMAT  
Thanks for reading :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Name- Snow  
Looks- The name describes him he is pure white with deep blue eyes  
Personality- Very quiet but once you get to know him he is very open. He is very protective of his loved ones. But past events have made him very on edge with meeting new wolves  
History-Will be said in story  
Other- Will make a whole chapter dedicated to his past.  
Hope it was good

Recap:Humphrey asked Kate to marry him but said no and he was taken to the leader of the western pack Kate's father.

Thanks for the 2 Guests Reviews I am so happy someone is like my first story. Today I'm going to add in Snow and Lilly :D. Please Review any good idea's so I can add them and there's a important announcement at the bottom!

Chapter-2

Humphreys POV

I looked at them bewildered at the conviction "come on this must be a joke" he said glumly. I turned to Kate "you know I didn't do it" but saw her look away as sadness crept over me. "you are to leave now or we will kill you" Winston growled baring his fangs as I cowered in fear. "You have to be joking" I scoffed as Hutch and Scar crept forward growling, there claws extended. I yelped in fear and ran away with my tail between my paws. I looked back one last time to see Kate standing tall and proud as I saw this I felt my heart drop as I was filled with burning rage. I was over with the word love, I was going to come out of the burning fire anew.

Kate's POV

I looked at Humphrey with sad eyes but tried my best to hide it and look strong. I had to be a leading example to the other Alpha's to follow the pack law. I wanted to howl how I didn't think it was him but I just couldn't as I looked away so no one saw my tears. When he ran I stood tall as others were appearing out of there dens. I saw him look back and I really want to follow him but I knew what my father would think. When he was out of sight I couldn't hold it any longer as I ran to Humphreys old den and broke down crying. 'I hope I will get to see him again' was the last thoughts on her mind that day as she drifted to sleep.

Snow's POV

I sat there admiring the beauty of the forests shadows. The sounds of the forest blending together in perfect harmony, from the wrestling leaves to the howls hoot it was mesmerizing. But you could only notice such details when you've had time to think, and that is how Snow is a loner. But like always his thoughts were interrupted as a flash of black approached him as they rolled over. I stood quickly and growled baring my fangs and leaped onto the animal I soon figured out was a wolf. I put my teeth to his neck "Who are you and why did you attack" I said in a rushed voiced.

Humphreys POV

I was running through the forest with my head low as I restrained the thoughts of suicide form my head. But I felt a hard obstacle hit my head as I thought was a tree. That was until I heard the growl of the wolf as I whimpered "Humphrey, and I didn't attack you". I had my eyes closed shut and braced for the unbeknownst coming of his last breath. I thought it would be wise to say something in his defense before this wolf made the final decision. "I I was just not looking to were I was going" I choked out clearly scared. The Wolf thought for a long time as I became impatient but my silence was soon rewarded. " Ok I believe you" as the pressure disappeared and he creaked as he stood. He looked at the white wolf with interest "Hello I'm Humphrey"I said greeting him with a smile

Snow's POV

I felt pity for this wolf as instantly recognized that he was a Omega. His feeling were practically radiating off him in waves as I was engulfed with pity and sadness. "Nice to meet you Humphrey, I'm Snow" I said in a soft voice with caring eyes. "I can feel your sadness" as I saw him breaking into tears I walked forward and embraced him into a hug. I felt his tears burning into my fur as I cooed to calm him "It's ok Humphrey It's ok no one can hurt you here with me" I felt him move his head and looked to him "Thank you" he wavered on the verge of crying some more. I felt a wave of sadness overwhelm me "Let's go and get some sleep" he said more of a order then a friendly gesture. As they arrive to his small den he saw Humphrey curl up in the back and decided he needed to be alone as he himself curled up and fell asleep.

800 WORDS and more will be there for the next story

I need a new character that is flirty and devious and can charm any female is what I am looking for

(No spoilers ;) )

Please Tell me in the Review or pm Thanks for Reading!


End file.
